How to save a life
by SarahJane001
Summary: Modern day AU. Ahsoka helps Anakin through one of the roughest nights of their lives. Anisoka, m for language and themes


Good evening, to all of those of us with nothing to do. :) Ok, this is purely off the top of my head, but I am listening to How to save a life by the fray, and it makes me think... In an AU, what would happen if Anakin and Ahsoka confronted a suicide situation? This is totally serious, so sorry if you don't like these, but I think the song perfectly describes how it would go. I will write the lyrics and put them at the end of the story. This is for all of the people who need some support in these situations, I am always here. I have been in Ahsoka's shoes, and trust me, it's not fun. It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

1:30 AM

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes wearily, looking at her alarm clock. She had stayed up a lot longer than she had intended to, but she had a paper to finish. After spending a few hours stressing out, sipping some tea, writing a few words, and starting over again, she had finally finished the first of three pages. Sometimes she wondered if teachers laughed at the torture they put their students through.

Laughing at the idea, she sat up, and refreshed her cup of tea. As she inhaled the scent of cinnamon and chai, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. Maybe she would show up to class looking like a homeless person, but it was worth it to keep her 4.0 GPA. She was quite proud of her grades, they hardly ever slipped past a B. It wasn't peer pressure or her parents influencing her to do it, which nearly doubled her pride. She had done it, and she had done it by herself. As a matter of fact, she volunteered in the library after school to tutor kids willing to try. Looking at her computer screen illuminating her otherwise dark room, she shook her head of those thoughts. _No reason to gloat about a high grade if you let it slip through your fingers_. As she drummed her fingers on the keyboard waiting for inspiration to strike, she almost jumped when her phone started vibrating. Who would be calling at this hour?

She picked up the phone, and was about to set it back down and ignore it when she saw the caller id. Anakin Skywalker. She looked at the phone screen, confused. Why was Anakin calling her? They hadn't spoken in a long time. They had been good friends for a while, but after Anakin got into some trouble with the law and started hanging out with the wrong people, she had to cut him off. He hadn't spoken first in too long, so she had made other friends. For months, she had tried and tried as if it was her fault, but he had prove himself a terrible friend. She had been rejected from the private school she had been dying to go to, and all he was concerned about was the fact that she wouldn't be going to school with him anymore. If he wasn't going to be there for her, there was no reason she should be for him. After briefly sifting through her feelings, she hit answer and held the phone up to her ear, brushing back her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah-Ahsoka...I need...I need help." He sounded really bad. His voice quivered, and he was very loud.

"Anakin? What's up, what's the matter?"

"I can't... I can't do i-it any...anymore. I'm done." She was beginning to grow concerned.

"You're not making any sense. Can't do what anymore?" Ahsoka hoped the worry in her voice hadn't slurred her speech.

"Cope. I can't anymore. Pad-Padme cheated on me, cheated on me with Obi-wan. I knew it. She doesn't fucking care. She doesn't care..." She heard him start crying into something, muttering incoherent words. "How could she? She doesn't care if I live or die, nobody does. Fuck this. I'm done. Game over."

"Anakin... What are you saying, what have you done?"

"I...I... I swallowed a bottle of pills. I can't stay here. If this is the way the people in my life are going to treat me, then fuck them. I'm not waiting to find out how many other people are going to walk over my heart like it's no big whoop."

"What? No! Anakin, no! No, j-just stay where you are, I'm coming!" She grabbed her keys, and rushed to her car.

"Anakin, you still there?" She was going at least 90 down the street. Lucky there was nobody out at this hour, a speeding ticket was the last thing on her mind

"Yeah."

"Listen to me, it's gonna be ok. You don't need her. If she wants to screw you over like that, then she doesn't deserve you. She isn't worth your life."

"Yes she is... We made so many promises... We were gonna get married, and start a family. She doesn't care. I would have died for her, you don't understand." She was running out of things to say.

"It's ok, it's ok... You can have that all with someone who loves you twice as much. She isn't worth your life." There was an unsettling silence. After a few moments, he spoke.

"You wanna know what the worst part is?...She's pregnant. But hey, for all I know, it could be his." She stiffened.

"Don't think like that. I'm here, I'm coming in." She parked in his driveway, and entered his house. He was in his bedroom, sitting against the wall, his head in his hands. She looked around, and was utterly speechless. There was an empty orange bottle on the ground, with a few stray pills on the ground, and a blood coated pocket knife not far from him.

"You really have made a mess out of yourself, haven't you?" He looked up, his tear-stained cheeks shining in the soft light.

"I just don't wanna be here anymore. I don't have anything." She sat down next to him, and grabbed a t shirt off of the floor, pressing it to his wrist, trying to ignore his wince.

"That's not true. You have me." He turned to her, and suddenly leaned into her as his shoulders started to shake.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Ahsoka... I just can't take it..." She rubbed his shoulders soothingly, letting him cry it out. She had never seen him cry before, but she definitely didn't like it.

"It's ok..."

"No. I ditched you when you needed me. You should just let me die, God knows it's what I deserve." He shrugged her off, then pushed the t shirt off of his wrist. She had done her best to try and reason with him, but she couldn't think of what else to say. Out of sheer instinct, she backhanded him and pulled his face eye-level with hers.

"Anakin Skywalker, you listen to me! You do not deserve to die! I can't lose you, ok? Maybe we didn't talk for all of those months, but that doesn't mean shit!" She felt the fear tremor through her body, but her tone was just as stern. "I love you, Anakin, and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you now!" Suddenly, to her surprise, he put his hands around her face and pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised at first, but slowly she let herself melt into it. It was in that moment that she had realized that she had wanted this for a long time. He suddenly pulled away, and resumed his head in hands position.

"I...I'm sorry, I just..." She put her arm on his shoulder.

"I'm not. I'm here for you, always." She felt her heart soar when a small smile played across his lips.

Hours had gone by, and the two stayed up and talked about their lives, mending the bond they thought had been severed long ago. As soon as Ahsoka was sure the medicine hadn't done any damage, she made sure Anakin had gotten dressed, and drove him to her place. After a quick change in clothes, she went back out to the car. They pulled up at the school, and after turning off the car, she reached across the cab and put her hand on top of his.

"Are you ready?" He nodded.

"Yeah." And from then on, through every struggle, the pair emerged just a bit stronger than before, because they both knew that the other was always going to be there.


End file.
